They Were Wrong
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: One Shot. He was the wrong brother. But they were wrong. Lita/JeffHardy x


_**A/N: Heyyy Guys!**_

_**My first fanfic that doesn't centre around John Cena and Stacy Keibler (My favourite pairing) is finally here!**_

_**This Fanfic centres around Lita (The Queen Of Extreme) and Jeff Hardy (The Definition Of Extreme)**_

_**It's my Birthday so hey, be nice!**_

_**Please Read and Review as always they are much appreciated!**_

* * *

She's Red, she's the Queen Of Extreme, She's High flying.

I'm the charismatic enigma, I'm Multi-coloured, I'm the Definition Of Extreme and I'm High Flying.

But I'm the wrong brother.

Well at least that's what the WWE and Vince McMahon though.

They were wrong.

The WWE universe knew it, they saw it, that flash of what it could be, me and her.

The Queen Of Extreme and The Definition Of Extreme, what an Extreme couple.

But I'm the wrong brother.

They were wrong.

She's sitting across from me,it's the first time I've seen her in a while, after the news broke that her and Adam Copeland or to the WWE universe Edge, were having a relationship, I had to stand by Matt, he was my brother and best friend.

But my heart longer for her, I pined for her, but I could never tell him how I felt, it would be the ultimate betrayal, because I was the wrong brother.

They were wrong.

* * *

Her loving smile is on her face, she'd reading the WWE magazine, I don't know who's on the cover but who ever the article is about is making her laugh and more importantly, smile. I know she hasn't been doing much of that in a while, especially after her and Mek at her once more, _'Do what?' _I say my tone is not harsh it is just a simple causal tone that comes to mind. _'You know what I mean Jeff, call me, tell Vince to re-hire me... I mean I broke you brother's heart, __**your **__heart' _The last bit stung him, yeah she had broken his heart but it was long ago, when her and his brother told him they were a couple, it stung, and it hurt, and he had to try and move on, he had a girlfriend for a good few years, but she couldn't hold a torch to the real woman who had his heart and always would.

_'Love...' _He stated simply and she looked confused, _'Love?' _She echoed his word not quite grasping what he meant.

He knew he'd said too much already and he looked at her, he was in too deep he couldn't exactly stop now, he was already drowning...

_'Love, you know, the emotion, the reason someone's heart beats faster, the reason people act crazy, Love and you must have felt it all these years I love you and no I don't mean as a sister, I mean as your the one I want beside me when all my dreams come true and even if they don't. I want to be able to hold your hand, dance, tell you your beautiful even if your crying, I want to be the one for you, because you've always been the one for me...' _

He was the wrong brother.

But They were wrong.

She digested all the information that Jeff had vented out, it was years of built up frustration coming out and she realised everything he said was exactly what she felt, she knew her and Matt would never work, she found in Adam a release, something dangerous and interesting, it wasn't boring like her and Matt.

She knew her and Jeff would never be boring because they were one in the same. Extreme.

She loved him and he loved her, that's all that mattered, Right?

She had realised she had been silent for a while now and she looked up just as Jeff was about to leave, he had a match, he said bye silently, whispering it as he left like it was their final goodbye, the worse thing is it was a triple threat match, Jeff Hardy Vs Edge Vs Matt Hardy, 2 ex lovers and the love of her life, this was the final chapter.

* * *

_'Wait one minute, that's Lita, what is she doing out here King?' _JR said into his microphone, he was shocked to see the red headed diva heading towards the ring, _'Is team Extreme about to reunite tonight live on Monday Night Raw?' _He carried on, only to hear Jerry "The King" Lawler his announcing partner say, '_I don't know JR but the puppies are here, Lita is back!' _

The ref is down, and Edge is about the spear Jeff and Matt is on the top rope, both competitors aiming for Jeff, she had to even the score, _'Hurricanrana to Matt, Lita just took Matt Hardy right out of this competition ladies and gentleman, Matt Hardy thanks for coming and good night' _JR said. With all the commotion with what Lita had done to Matt, Edge was distracted by his ex-girlfriend, had she come to help him?

_'Twist of fate by Hardy, Jeff Hardy is going up top, where he is most comfortable' _JR announced as Lita tried to revive the fallen ref, _'Swanton Bomb! Swanton Bomb Connects!' _JR continues, _'What goes up, must come down' _King adds as Jeff lands his Swanton Bomb to perfection to Edge and makes the cover.

1...

2...

3...

_'And your winner of this match is Jeff Hardy' _Lillian Garcia announced to the crowd and the crowd are going extremely loud.

_'Great match, Hardy won thanks to a little help from the Queen Of Extreme Lita' _JR finally says once the crowd has quietened down.

Jeff looked up and sees Lita, in the ring, she's smiling at him, before he had chance to take it all in, the win, Lita doing a hurricanrana on Matt, the crowd if cheering as she pulls him in close and kisses him.

It signals everything he needs to know.

They all thought he was the wrong brother.

But they were wrong.

_'I love you too' _She says quietly and softly with determination as she pulls away from the passionate and fiery embrace in the middle of the ring, with Edge and Matt staring in shock at the new Extreme Couple.

_'Could this be, the beginning of a new Extreme Era King?' _JR's voice boomed out to end the show.

* * *

They thought he was the wrong brother.

They were wrong.

And he knew it all along and so did she.

He was now in heaven.

Love, it happens to us all, eventually it will catch up with you.

Lita is the Queen of Extreme, Jeff is the Definition of Extreme, together they are the Extreme couple.

They thought he was the wrong brother.

They were wrong.


End file.
